She is my sin
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Lord Rahl captures a slave girl with some...interesting attributes. Full on smut ensues. AU, Het, PWP, Rated Mature for a reason, Christmas present for Britishpixie
1. Chapter 1

*****This is the first chapter of my _very_ good friend Britishpixie's Christmas Wish story. Hope you like it so far my dear!!**

**And I hope you all like it as well...*****

**She is My Sin**

_A Darken Rahl Fic_

_ * I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery*_

_**Nightwish**_

* * *

Chapter One: Arrivals and Greetings

_**Darken Rahl  
**_

"My lord Rahl, the newest crop of slaves have arrived."

Darken turned at the sound of the Captain's voice with a smirk on his face. He'd taken a personal interest in the conquest of Bir'hana, known throughout the lands as "The City of The Gods" with its riches, written knowledge and beautiful women. The men…he slaughtered, from babe to elder. And the women…ah, the women were to be slaves, concubines, and pawns in his never-ending quest for more lands and more power.

One by one the beauties were shuffled in, chained by wrist and ankle, some weeping, others cursing, and a few staring silently…either in dignity or out of sheer horror at what they had seen. Young and old, all bore the exquisiteness known for the region, high cheekbones, delicate frames, and lovely countenances abounded…all but one. Rahl stopped before a young woman, small in stature, plump in comparison to the willowy figures of the other ladies, with long wild curls the color of jet black. She stood silent, her head down as though expecting censure and the touch of a stout whip, until his finger captured her chin and with deceptive gentleness brought it up to meet his eyes. A pair of clear, bright green orbs met his with an expression of fear mixed with defiance, pain, and…_the beginnings of arousal_

Startled, and not liking it much, he said harshly "You will look up when your Master comes into the room, is that clear, girl?"

She winced, replying by nodding her head. "SPEAK!!!" he shouted, and she jumped, literally.

"Yes…yessir." Her voice was low with a husky timbre, and somehow pleasing to his ear…he wished to hear more. He moved it closer, so that his lips ghosted over her ear and grinned when he felt her shiver in terror and physical reaction to his touch. When he spoke it was in his tender and quiet voice, the one he liked to use before striking his opponent down like a snake.

"The correct term is M'lord …now, say it right girl." Stumbling over her words, she said what he wanted her to say. "That's a good child." He praised, patting her on the head as he would a small child.

Something must have snapped within her, because she whipped her head around before he could withdraw his and spit on him, "Do not speak of good Sir, for you would not know good if it bit you in the backside!"

He calmly wiped his face off as the guards rushed forward to drag her to her death…then he slapped her, hard across the cheek before hissing "You are either an imbecile or in need of an asylum. I have no use for you. Take her."

They began dragging her out, kicking and shouting, when…he noticed something.

"Wait."

She was barefoot…by the Spirits, barefoot! Well, so were many of the other slaves, but they had skinny, long feet with bony ankles…however she, ah, she had the most glorious feet of all! Tiny and plump, with toes so deliciously kissable, he all but purred his next set of instructions.

"Take her to the Chamber above this room and call on Esme to tend to her. Take the rest and distribute them according to what treaties we have made. Whoever is left over may be wives for the men…_**wives**_ not concubines, they are to have all the benefits of matrimony _**before**_ you take their maidenheads. Is that clear?!"

"Yes, M'lord" the Captain and the rest of his men all had identical perplexed looks on their faces as they stared at their master.

Rahl left the room filled with weeping and sorrow, deep in thought.

* * *

_**Victoria Allison**_

Victoria had been outside tending the farm animals when the raid occurred. After her parents had died of influenza she'd been forced to pen an entreaty to her uncle twice removed on her mother's side for shelter and food. Upon moving to his home, she soon discovered the price of her request…servanthood, or slavery for she was neither paid nor recompensed for her time and effort. No, more like punished when the food was not prepared on time, or the animals were not fed properly.

It did not take long for the Great City to fall to Rahl's armies. The Lord over the lands was more concerned with pursuing his latest passions then building up his armies. As a result, what was once a powerful military force to be reckoned with, was now a club for drunken men to seek out all the latest debaucheries they could find. The Seeker had failed in his quest, and was even now hiding somewhere, licking his wounds as his enemy hoarded wealth and land. The men were gathered together fathers, grandfathers, sons and brothers, all who would not swear allegiance to Rahl and D'hara were massacred in front of their loved ones' eyes. In that one act alone, the infamous warlord of the country accomplished one good thing in his miserable existence…he rescued Victoria from the hell she'd lived in since moving to Bir'hana.

* * *

Amid the chained and weeping women who were taken for Lord Rahl's pleasure, she ducked her head hoping to escape the Dark Lord's powerful gaze when he swept elegantly into the anti-chamber. Peeking out from beneath dark lashes she stiffened when her gaze finally rested on her (_hero's?)..._face. Dark and dangerous, his eyes glittered like onyx beneath an elegant brow. Soft, silky hair flowed from the crown of his regal head to his powerful shoulders, both of which were beautifully showcased in the deep crimson and gold robes he wore to ward off the chill of the damp evening. He radiated sensuality as some men radiate power, or a sadistic nature. His nature was raw sexuality and it made her knees go weak and certain secret places grow damp with arousal. Could he sense her excitement? Impossible though it seemed, he honed in on her…on her alone out of hundreds of beautiful women.

Their heated exchange of words only served to heighten her awareness of his power and strength and, perversely, these made her feel all the more comfortable in his presence. She made a token protest at being manhandled away to be bathed for his nefarious purposes, but…

That all depended what his purposes were…

* * *

_**Darken Rahl**_

Lord Rahl was accustomed to having his every command obeyed without question, so it was with complete satisfaction that he strode into his chambers and found the wench reclining on his huge bed, still recovering from the sedatives conveniently placed into her food. She wore sheer harem pants that left little to his imagination. Her translucent skin shone through the pale lilac fabric and his eyes hungrily followed her curves all the way up to the dark V at the apex of her thighs. By the Spirits, she was all that was woman! He longed to strip her of her innocence and spend the night wrapped in her warmth and softness.

She moaned just then, a tiny sound that struck him to the core. He turned and locked his chamber door before returning to her side.

"My dear one, you may awaken. You will find no harm here as long as you please me." His tone was pleasant, intimate and tender. Her eye lids fluttered open and she gazed upon his countenance quietly.

_Perfect, she is_ _still drugged, for she is not screaming in fear._ He thought as he skimmed a calloused hand down her cheek and through her soft hair.

"I have kept you apart from all the others because there is something about you…I cannot explain just yet," here his voice grew husky as he lowered his face toward hers until his sweet breath fanned over her cheek and lips, "however I would like to show you…"

As though mesmerized she tilted her face to except his kiss, closing her eyes and puckering her lips slightly when he sat up straight and moved to the foot of the bed. Her eyes flew open…_what the hell?_

A table, royally set for two, graced the room with an array of mouth-watering aromas. She saw rolls, sweetbreads and biscuits arranged artfully among vegetable dishes, fresh fruits and nuts. Having had little to eat in the months before Rahl's "deliverance" of her from her uncle's tyranny, Victoria's eyes lit up when she beheld the abundance of food displayed for her consumption.

Her stomach took that very moment to make its presence known.

"My child, you _**are**_ hungry! Yes, I reasoned you must be to have reacted with such fear. Well, you have nothing to fear from me dear one. I shall take care of you and you will want for nothing…_**if you remain here with me.**_"

Looking at him in confusion, still groggy from the potion she'd been made to drink before they'd bathed and deloused her; she nodded, took his arm, and let him lead her to the feast.

* * *

_**Victoria Allison**_

She awoke slowly, the drug still swimming in her system, to find his darkly beautiful visage inches from her own; and his hypnotic voice weaving erotic tapestries of her most secret sexual fantasies within her mind. Was those her lips that lifted for his kiss? Was that her head that nodded in agreement to his proposal that she give up her freedom, such as it was, and stay with him? Even such as she knew what that meant.

A concubine. No...even they had more influence on their masters…and could eventually become a wife.

A slave then. A sexual slave with no rights, no thoughts beyond pleasing her master…and should she fail…

Death.

She smelled something then, the most delicious and mouthwatering smell she'd ever encountered in the whole of her life. Glancing down at the foot of her bed she beheld a round table, nearly groaning with the weight of the feast that lay upon it. Her eyes grew round and her mouth watered. _Never, __**never **_had she seen so much food at one sitting! Striving her hardest to remain nonchalant about it, she opened her mouth to say something glib only to have her stomach upstage her with a loud growl.

Her stalwart protector chuckled and said "My child, you _**are**_ hungry! Yes, I reasoned you must be to have reacted with such fear. Well, you have nothing to fear from me dear one. I shall take care of you and you will want for nothing…_**if you remain here with me.**_"

She couldn't take her eyes off the food in front of her. If he would agree to feed her like this everyday…she'd do anything he'd ask.

* * *

*****Uh,oh...should she stay??? Somehow, I don't think she has a choice. How about you? What would be your choice? R*E*V*I*E*W***


	2. Chapter 2

***_My thanks to all of you and your kind reviews! I must say, that apart from one bad experience on another forum, I have met some of the nicest, kindest, honest and down-to-earth folks on this site. You are an encouragement and a source of joy for me!***_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter Two

_**Darken Rahl**_

He was pleased to see her comely manners at the table after having the certainty of being forced to watch a disgusting display of gluttony. She was almost…refined. Here his thoughts were getting fanciful and he had to smirk at himself for thinking such a thing. Merely a peasant girl was she…here he chuckled at himself, _refined indeed. One might get as much giving a chimpanzee a knife and fork and demanding it eat its fill at the table…and yet, there was something…_

_Something in the way she held herself, a sort of air about her that bespoke of power. The power to entrance, to titillate, to entice, to tease, to…love? _Closing his mind with all of his might he shut down the direction his betraying heart led him and focused again on the overwhelming tightness in his groin.

He wanted her.

Here on the table, spread with fruit and wine; a living, breathing buffet of flavors from the tart at her juicy lips to the sweet…buried in her pulsing shaft between thighs straining wide open. Then there, in the bath…warm water cascading down nipples puckered for his kiss as his hips heave his shaft deep against her womb, and hot, earthy cries erupt from her throat to encourage him on.

He wanted her on her knees before him, his proud sex buried balls deep in her sweet mouth as she licked and hummed and mummed around it until he was shouting his release with her name…and he wanted her on the bed, with nothing between them but his special dagger, and the white heat of the potion to let lust to fuel them until sunrise.

He stared at her very thoughtfully.

Actually, the dagger and potion sounded like a great place to start…

* * *

_**Victoria Allison**_

He was…_watching _her again.

Watching with that same intensity that had drawn her attention in the courtyard…

Caught like a deer in the hunter's sight, she froze, a single red ripened strawberry held before her slightly parted lips. He stared, transfixed, as the torchlight glistened of her lush mouth and the faintest of blushes smoothed over her pale skin, echoing the deep color of the strawberry. Unable to bear not touching her an instant longer, Darken scooted his chair closer, never breaking their gaze for an instant. The strawberry was deftly plucked from her fingers and held against her lips, only to be softly rolled back and forth across them as she found herself falling into the bottomless pools of his eyes.

"Open for me, sweet." The command was still a command albeit delivered in the husky tones of a man too far gone to retreat now. "Allow your lips to suckle its sweet juices as I dream of suckling your fair breasts." As he spoke he drew the calloused fingers of his other hand gently over the satiny smoothness of her cheek, and looked avidly on as she drew the sweet berry into her mouth. She closed her eyes against the beauty of the nectar that filled her mouth, and thought she felt the barest whisper of his lips ghost over the skin of her cheek, making her tremble with need.

Startled, her eyes flew open, only to find his closer than she had thought and her involuntary "eep!" made him smile. It was her turn to be entranced. Shaving years off of his battle-scarred (and heart-scarred?) face, that smile gave him a roguish appearance more suited to a young man than a seasoned warrior. It softened his steely gaze and gave her hope that perhaps…just perhaps…she may yet live the night.

* * *

_**Darken Rahl**_

The sizzle of lust that burned in his belly gave way to a full blaze when she closed her glazed eyes and gave a light throaty moan as the decadent sweetness of the ripe, succulent fruit exploded on her tongue. He had to adjust himself in order to provide some relief to his aching cock. She chewed slowly, savoring every bite as thought this were her last. The syrupy juices escaped and small rivulets meandered enticingly down her chin and he couldn't help himself…he just had to touch her.

He reached for her, entranced by the luminosity of her flesh, and gently cupped one cheek. A shiver ran through him and he had a sudden flash of his hands stroking that satiny smooth skin all over her body. He bit back a groan filled with desire to swoop her up that very moment and ravish her body anywhere he deemed fit. She opened her eyes to the sight of his lust-crazed gaze and made a startled little bleep, not unlike the sheep in the field.

Finding her completely, disarmingly enchanting, he gave her his first sincere and honest smile. Perhaps he would keep the girl for a little while…he could always kill her later.

* * *

_*****Wow...do you think a night with Rahl is worth risking your life? We will see as you read later chapters...Review please!**_


End file.
